Untitled
by QueenofPepper
Summary: Just read it to find out.   Soul Eater and Kuroshitsuji meet, Excalibur gets beheaded by a chainsaw and Soul plays the piano. R&R please!


**Untitled**

**-A Soul Eater and Kuroshitsuji crossover Fanfiction-**

_**A/N: Hooray! My first crossover Fanfic! I hoped you like it. I'm going to try and write some more Soul Eater Fanfic soon along with some Death Note, Hetalia, Trigun, Code Geass and many more. R&R please!**_

It all started with Soul Taking up the piano for fun again.

Maka was sitting on the couch reading as usual when Soul casually dragged an upright piano through the door next to her and located it against the only blank wall in the living room.

"What are you doing?" Maka said, looking up from her book.

"Fool!" Excalibur exclaimed from his position on top of the piano.

"How the hell did you get up there?" Soul stumbled back from the instrument. He grabbed the broom that permanently rested against the wall, for it had not been used since Soul insisted on buying a vacuum cleaner because it was cooler. Excalibur seemed to predict Soul's actions and dodged the swipe of the broom, somehow still sipping his tea.

Maka reached for her biggest and heaviest book which she kept close incase something like this happened. "Maka CHOP!" The ash blonde girl screamed as she smashed Excalibur's head with Shakespeare. Or so she thought.

"Fools!" The holy sword said as he sat in the same place that Maka was five seconds ago, still sipping tea.

Maka was puzzled. Had she missed? Or did she actually hit him? Soul just simply banged his head against the wooden piano, possibly giving himself brain damage by doing so.

"Hey guys! It's me! Black*Star! The greatest assassin of all time! Yahoo!" Black*Star yelled as he crashed through the window, Tsubaki in hand, sending shards of glass everywhere.

"Hi Maka! Hi Soul!" Tsubaki greeted them from her weapon form. "Sorry about your window Maka"

"It's okay Tsubaki. We have worse problems at the moment" Maka replied.

Soul raised his arm as he spoke. "I agree. We have the most annoyingest, uncool... thing... in our house right now."

"Fool!"

Black*Star knew what Soul was talking about before Excalibur had said anything. He winced as he looked at what was sitting on the couch beside him.

Just then, DTK and his two weapons, Patti and Liz, entered the room though the open door.

"Hello everyone" Kid said as he walked into the now cool room

"Hi guys!" Liz called at the same time as Patti said "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" waving her arm

"Patti goddammit, if you're going to wave then use two arms! That way you're symmetrical!" Kid yelled at the child-like girl when he caught sight of her

"Okay Kid!" She said, waving her other arm exactly like the other one to please her meister.

"Well now that everyone's here, why don't we have a freaking party" Soul said sarcastically, still face planted into his piano.

"Not everyone's here Soul." Maka said to him.

"Yeah, who isn't?"

"Well there's Crona, Ragnarok, Professor Stein, Lord Death, Miss Marie..." Maka droned on with everyone's names, purposefully forgetting to mention her father, Spirit, might I add.

"Yeah, yeah, we get the point Maka." Black*Star said, waving his hand. "He was being sarcastic. You know, when you say something you don't mean"

"I know what sarcasm is Black*Star!" Maka shouted back defensively.

"Calm down Maka" Tsubaki said to her, now in human form.

"H-Hi g-guys" Crona said from the doorway, holding her arm and avoiding eye contact like usual.

"Hey Crona!" Maka's expression changed immediately to calm and friendly. The last thing she wanted was Crona being scared of her.

The lilac haired boy walked into the room cautiously, going straight to Maka. He looked up at everyone who greeted him and nodded.

Finally, he stood beside Maka, calmer than before. Suddenly Ragnarok popped out of his back, causing Crona to flinch at the pain and black blood to splatter across the wall behind him.

"Hey Crona! I'm hungry!" The demon sword shouted, hitting Crona's head.

"Ow! Stop that! It hurts! I'll get you something in a minute! Just stop hitting me!"

"Fools!" Excalibur yelled, causing everyone to look at him and wince, except, of course, Patti, who giggled and pointed. "Hi mister alien man!"

Excalibur climbed atop the chair and cleared his throat. "Young ones! Have you heard the tale of me? My heroic legend?"

Black*Star rolled his eyes. "Here we go again" He muttered under his breath.

"Fool!" Excalibur pointed his cane at the blue haired boy. "You see my legend began in the-" Excalibur was cut off.

In the next few seconds, lots of things happened.

First of all, Excalibur's head was cut off by a flying chainsaw. This was followed by everyone in the room gasping, except Patti who laughed of course. Then, two people appeared through the broken window. One was dressed in black and was carrying... cutlery? And the other had long red hair, glasses and wore a red coat off his shoulders. The red head then grinned, showing sharp, pointed teeth.

"See Sebas-chan! I can throw properly. Unlike your master, I'm pretty good at these sorts of things." The red head said to his accomplice.

'I guess you're right Grell. But I also think that you decapitated an innocent bystander and that we crashed a party." The man in black, otherwise known as Sebastian, said back to the red head, Grell.

'Oops?" Grell said as he walked casually into the room and pulled his chainsaw out of the wall where it hit after decapitating Excalibur.

"Umm, who the HECK are you?" Maka yelled at the newcomers.

A small blue haired boy then crawled through the window, into sight. "Jeez, thanks for helping me Sebastian. I had to wait down there with Claude and Alois who, just incase you didn't know, where both trying to attack me!"

Sebastian looked towards the boy. "Sorry Young Master."

"Umm, excuse me, but you still haven't answered my question!" Maka shouted, walking up to Sebastian.

"Sorry young miss. My name is Sebastian Michaelis, I am the butler of Earl Ciel Phantomhive," he gestured to the boy glaring at him, "and this is Grell Sutcliff, a shinigami. Sorry about the intrusion and murdering your friend."

"Ya don't need to be sorry for that" Black*Star said, putting his hands behind his head. "I think Tsubaki and I would have done that sooner or later anyway"

"Excuse me sir, but did you say that he," Kid said looking to Grell, "Was a shinigami?"

"Why yes little one" Grell purred to Kid, looking down at him. "I am a butler of DEATH!" He screamed making a gesture with his hand.

"Okay then..." Kid stepped back. "Why is it that I've never met you before?"

"Well that's easy, because we've never met" Grell answered

"And why is it that your death scythe has no soul?"

"Why would it have a soul?"

"Because... Death scythes usually do...?" Kid's answer sounded like a question due to his confusion

Grell look at the young shinigami strangely and was about to say something until Sebastian cut him off.

"If it is not rude of me to ask, who are all of you?" Sebastian looked around the room.

"I'm Maka Albarn" Maka answered, shaking hands with him.

"Hey I'm Soul" Soul replied, now leaning against the wall

"I'm Black*Star! The greatest assassin of all time! Yahoo!"

"Hi, I'm Tsubaki!"

"I'm Death the Kid, but you can just call me Kid"

"I'm Patti!"

"Liz"

"I-I'm C-Crona"

"Why should I tell you?" Ragnarok said, stubbornly.

"T-That's R-Ragnarok" Crona said for him, getting another bash across the head from doing so.

"My name's Stein" Stein said, rolling into the room on his chair.

"Professor Stein!" Maka said as she realized his entrance.

"What's up? What's up? I'm Lord Death!" Lord Death said from the nearby mirror

"Hi Makaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Spirit said, jumping into view on the small mirror.

"Ugh, go away Papa"

"She called me Papa!" Spirit said, his eyes now watering

"That's Spirit, Maka's father" Soul said to Sebastian.

"Nice to meet you all" Ciel said with his arms crossed. "Sebastian, I'll be waiting outside. Don't be too long."

"Yes my lord" Sebastian bowed and watched his master jump out the window.

As soon as Sebastian turned back to face everyone, Stein was in his face. "Are you... A demon?" Stein looked up at him interested.

Sebastian grinned and replied. "I'm simply one hell of a butler."

Grell flopped himself down on the couch dramatically next to the beheaded Excalibur. "Why do you always have to say that, Bassie?"

"Fish." Soul chuckled under his breath at the nickname

Sebastian looked to Grell and Soul as they spoke, sighed and then looked back at Stein who was still staring at him. "Yes, I am a demon. Why?"

Stein sat back in his chair, still looking at the butler in front of him. "Interesting..."

"I'm not here to eat souls. Grell's making sure of that."

"Ah, so you're a demon being escorted around by a shinigami I see." Lord death said room the mirror "Are you under arrest or something?"

Grell laughed like a maniac. "Oh, if he was under arrest by me then he'd be tied up by now and doing whatever I made him."

Sebastian shuddered at the thoughts of what Grell obviously meant. The few people in the room that also knew what he meant stared wide-eyed at the shinigami, causing him to grin with satisfaction.

"I-I don't know how to deal with homosexual people with sharp teeth" Crona stepped back into a corner, trying to get as far away from Grell as possible.

"Can I dissect you?" Stein asked the demon butler, leaning forward in his chair again.

Grell frowned. "If by that you mean taking off my Sebas-chan's clothes, then you have to go through me first." He stood up, readying his chainsaw.

Stein chuckled and sat back. "I see. You two are together I assume."

Sebastian made a face at this whereas Grell smiled and leaned up against him. "Is it that obvious?"

Sebastian stepped forward, making the feminine man fall over behind him. "Ignore him. No, we are not together, no matter how much _it_ wishes." He exaggerated the_ '__it__'_.

"Ow! Why so rough Sebby? And don't call me an '_it__'_! I'm a lady! You should know full well of that!" Grell whined from the floor.

Sebastian looked down to him and held out a hand. "I'm sorry." He said, purposefully making it sound like a lie.

Grell immediately grabbed his hand, trying to block the happiness that overthrew him. "You should be"

"Giraffes! Giraffes! I love giraffes!" Patti suddenly sung from where she sat on the floor with her sister, making paper giraffes.

"Hey Crona! I'm still starving here! FEED ME!" Ragnarok yelled at his meister, who were in the kitchen, bashing him across the head again

"Ow! That hurts Ragnarok! Stop it! I'm getting you something now!"

"You better be! Otherwise I'll lift up that stupid little dress of yours and prove what gender you really are!"

"No don't do that! That's too embarrassing! I don't think I'd be able to deal with that kind of shame!"

"Then why don't you hurry up and get my food!"

"Okay, okay I'll make you sandwiches now"

"Excuse me for a second" Maka said, rushing into the kitchen with Soul right behind her.

"Well we have to go now" Lord Death said through the mirror. "Goodbye everyone!"

"Bye Lord Death!" Everyone in the room, except for Grell and Sebastian, replied.

"Fools!" Excalibur suddenly yelled, now not decapitated and drinking tea.

"DO YOU EVER DIE?" Black*Star yelled at the white being. "AND FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PUT ON SOME PANTS!"

"Fool! Clothing does not matter. Now do you see my top hat."

"What about your stupid hat?" Black*Star gritted his teeth

"Did you know that the taller the chef's hat is, the better the chef?"

"So you're a chef?" Grell asked Excalibur, clinging to Sebastian.

"Fool! Who said I was a chef?"

"You"

"Fool! I am not a chef! I am the holy sword Excalibur! Now who wants to hear a song?"

"NO!" Everyone shouted, including the newcomers.

"Excalibur! Excalibur! From the United K! I'm a looking for heaven! I'm going to California! Excalibur! Excalibur! From the United K! I'm a looking for heaven! I'm going to California! Excalibur! Excalibur! From the United K! I'm a looking for heaven! I'm going to California! Excalibur! Excalibur! From the United K! I'm a looking for heaven! I'm going to California..." No one could shut him up.

"Well I believe we have to go now." Sebastian said to the group after Excalibur finally went silent, due to DTK and Black*Star covering him completely in duck tape and throwing him out the window. By then it was almost nightfall and only Kid, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Soul, Maka and Crona were left at the small house. The others had gone.

"It's okay. Nice meeting you!" Tsubaki said waving.

"Come on Grell. Let's go home." Sebastian grabbed Grell's hand and jumped out the window.

"Bye~!" Grell said excitedly, grinning at the fact that Sebastian was holding his hand.

"What a random bunch." Maka said, sitting on the couch.

"I know right." Soul agreed, sitting at his piano.

"Hey Soul! Are you going to play for us?" Black*Star asked him

"That would be wonderful!" Tsubaki clapped her hands together smiling at him.

"Souly! Pway for us!" Blair purred as she jumped up on Soul's lap as a cat.

"Uu, I'll play if you get off me." Soul said, trying to push the kitty off him.

"Fiiiiiiiine" Blair jumped off the boy's lap.

"Everyone ready?" Soul asked them.

"Ready as you are Soul!" Maka answered him

"P-Pleas play Soul" Crona nervously encouraged.

"Okay" Soul turned to the instrument and opened the lid which concealed the keys. He then rubbed his fingers together as if the prepare them. Soul slowly moved his hands towards the keys and began to play a soft melody which instantly calmed everyone's nerves. A cool breeze came in from the window, cooling the house.

Everyone had different reactions to the tune. Blair began purring quietly in Maka's lap, Crona's nerves eased, Maka sighed and closed her eyes, delighted, Black*Star stood, smiling, as he watched his best friend's hands make their way across the keys perfectly, Tsubaki closed her eyes with her hands together, happy and enjoying the song, Kid had a small smile on his face as he listened and Soul was so completely engrossed in the song that he forgot that everyone was there.

And so the night continued on, no one actually worrying about what was to come. Soul's song ended as he came back into reality, Kid left shortly afterwards with Crona, Black*Star and Soul fixed the broken window, Blair went to have a beauty sleep in Soul's bed which he wasn't very happy about, Tsubaki left to cook Black*Star's dinner and Maka picked up her book and continued reading from where she left off.

"Hey Maka!" Black*Star said loudly to her, pulling her from the world of wizards and magic. "I'm going now. Don't ya forget that you have a basketball game with us tomorrow! I'm going to beat you again "Cus I'm Black*Star, the number 1 Star! YAHOO!"

"Whatever Black*Star" Maka rolled her eyes. "See you tomorrow then" She added

"See ya Black*Star" Soul said as he shut the door behind him. "Well, what are we going to do now?" Soul asked his meister.

"I don't know. Something?" Maka replied with her nose in her book.

"Helpful Maka' Soul said as he walked around her and picked up the remote to turn the TV on. He flopped himself on the couch and began to mindlessly watch the screen.


End file.
